


new shoes

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 李馬克總是留戀著柔軟的東西，薄荷味的泡泡糖、洗到褪色的小毯子，還有抱到有些變形的泰迪熊。





	new shoes

李馬克覺得那些難以言語，於是寫進rap裡好像就能假裝不是真實出於自己口中。他將插在褲口袋裡的手捏緊又張開，緊張時的反射動作。你緊張什麼，李東赫問，已經第三年了，我以為你已經很習慣。

不，李馬克咽了口水，他總是很緊張。

李東赫不懂，那不要緊，他經常是不懂他的就如同他也不懂。李東赫踢著碎石，寬鬆的短褲底下是圓圓的膝蓋，黝黑的小腿和他的擺在一起有肉又不顯得壯碩，和小時候胖乎乎的樣子沒什麼不同。而自己瘦得有稜有角，肩膀磕著睡得不舒服，李東赫說歸說，卻又總是那麼做。

他猜如果他們不是公眾人物或許就可以在上學時間坐上公車，穿著普通顏色的制服外套讓李東赫靠在肩膀上，不是，李東赫，東赫會嫌他怎麼還是長不了肉，一邊鼓著腮幫子頭髮亂糟糟地像隻花栗鼠。

不，不會是那樣，如果他們不在這裡就根本就不會相遇。

李馬克抬起頭，心照不宣地視線就迎了過來，李東赫這次伸出手去碰他的眉毛，他下意識地眯起眼卻沒有躲。

你還好嗎？

還好，還好。

是不是睡太少了。李東赫漫不經心地收回手去弄自己的耳機，最近總是露出這種表情。越來越像大人了，李東赫說。李馬克嚇了一跳，他還以為是自己下意識說出口，李東赫又看他，倒也不是真的擔心。

他是說李東赫，突然像是長大了很多，倒不是說像老么一樣瞬間抽高了十幾公分，只是最近愈發安靜了下來。東赫很成熟，哪個哥哥那樣說，正因很成熟，所以才能在哪都保有孩子一樣的淘氣。馬克你則是太緊張了，所以你在哥哥們之間像個大人，需要回到弟弟身邊才能回到自己真正的年紀。

他明白又想不明白。

李東赫把衣領拉起來擦汗，露出一截乾乾淨淨的肚腹。李馬克沒有明顯地別開視線，他問還有幾分鐘彩排，李東赫想了想，聳聳肩。你好像有很多心事，我總是搞不懂。

其實你比你以為的更了解我，李馬克想說，但在開口前經紀人就揮著手叫他們準備上台。李東赫看著他尷尬地張開的嘴，又拍了拍他。回去說，邊安慰地向他眨了眨眼。

他猜下台他就什麼都不記得了。

 

//

 

他們畫出了清楚的界限，於是他就在跨過去的那刻被迫穿上成人的衣裝。李東赫表現得像是不關他的事，提著短褲踩著球鞋把下巴放上羅渽民的肩膀，馬克哥、因為馬克哥啊，跟Dream在一起的時候他被驚人且頻繁地那樣喊著，久了就成習慣，可他總是覺得留著尷尬的殘渣。他屬於兩邊，於是就不真的屬於哪一邊，想著的同時又覺得需要誰哈一聲說你傻啊。

李馬克，你傻啊，李東赫把手撐在下巴。他總是逮到機會就連名帶姓地喊，吃定他一個海歸不那麼神經質地抓緊那一條線。或喊馬克，像是把棒棒糖含在嘴裡，兩個音節也能被他喊黏。

你睏嗎，馬克？一週前在飛機上李東赫突然問他，他點頭，又搖頭。趁現在睡吧，李東赫把太陽穴靠在他的肩膀上，實心的重量。

諸如此類的時候，他總想說可是，可是我不能輕易喊累。可是當李東赫那樣問的時候他卻總是鬼使神差地把實話脫口而出。太放鬆了，李馬克，他彷彿能聽見李東赫笑著說，怎麼，我像是抱枕嗎？

他在飛機拔起地面的瞬間大幅向後傾倒，突然恍然地想起要是明年再遇到趕場，就剩李東赫要一個人搭上深夜的班機了。

李馬克在回宿舍的車上沒有睡著，李東赫在前面一排弄著手機，臉上直打著冷光。他想湊過去說太暗別看了，傷眼，最後只是把那些都吞回去變成無聲的嘆息。馬克怎麼了？累嗎？室友金道英偏過頭來問，他直覺地搖頭，低聲說只是一時走神。金道英多看了他一眼，李馬克很難從短短不到一秒鐘的視線中分出那到底包含了愛憐還是惋惜，於是在保姆車通過路橋底下時閉上了雙眼。偶爾他很想回到昨日，昨日，最初的那一天，站上舞台之前。

東赫咬著下唇，他伸手過去，抓住他的手。

他先跨了過去，楷燦跟上來，然後他又要提早踏上階段。他們待在一起太長了，都忘記還有那麼一小段時間差。回過頭去，李東赫已經長成了漂亮的模樣。不能說不寂寞，可是他想，或許對李東赫來說也從他身上得到了一樣的寂寞。

 

//

 

回到宿舍哥哥們催促他們先去洗澡，於是他就抓著換洗衣物窩在沙發上等李東赫先用浴室。洗完出來的李東赫又突然像是15歲，平常蓬鬆的瀏海濕漉漉地蓋在眼睛上面，還散著熱氣就想過去挨著他坐。換我去洗，他把李東赫掛在脖子上的毛巾拿起來又往他頭上揉了揉說去吹頭髮，李東赫模糊地抗議，說太熱了你出來再幫我吹頭。他笑了出來，說可是我洗完也要吹，沒等回話就晃進了浴室。

李馬克總是留戀著柔軟的東西，薄荷味的泡泡糖、洗到褪色的小毯子，還有抱到有些變形的泰迪熊。他並不是怕被發現自己的貪戀或者他人的訕笑，只是潛意識裡覺得到了不該那麼隨意撒嬌的年紀了。然而當他洗完澡出來看見還趴在沙發上的李東赫時才發現自己其實還是很想要過去。那一邊，他想待在那一邊，和他一起。

再一下下。

李東赫發現他出來了，就挪了一個位子給他。你今天想說什麼，李東赫問，怕他忘記還補充了一下，上台之前。他想了想，說你別笑我，還沒講完就開始窘迫。幹嘛這樣子，李東赫迅速拍了他一下，說吧，想說什麼都說。

我覺得，李馬克清了清喉嚨，雖然你都說你不懂我，可是你一直把我看得最清楚。

李東赫嗯了一聲。

而且我覺得這樣很好，他沒來由地又補了一句，謝謝你。

啊，好肉麻，李東赫打了個哆嗦，隨後笑了起來。Hey bro你知道你真的很不適合多愁善感，李東赫說，你就應該笑得傻傻的，無憂無慮的，然後把一切貯存起來的能量在舞台上釋放。你是這樣的人，我知道，而且我覺得很好。

所以輪到我的時候你也要這樣看著我，就像我會看著你一樣，李東赫伸出拳頭和他的相碰。

他說好，然後覺得肩膀輕了很多。

  
  



End file.
